


Halloween Cleanup

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Force Feeding, Popping, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Osakabehime is sentenced to quite the ordeal by Nightingale, after her antics during Halloween. Eat all of the remaining Mecha Liz MK2 units, after they had been turned into chocolate...
Relationships: Florence Nightingale | Berserker/Osakabehime | Assassin
Series: November Batch 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 7





	Halloween Cleanup

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Halloween had passed. Another incident that threatened the wellbeing of humanity had been dealt with, and the fallout was being taken care of. Although, for this specific incident, things were a little different.  
  
"L-Look, I'm sorry I did all of those things, b-but if you don't let me go, things are just going to get way worse! I promise!" A bespectacled girl, the Assassin-class Servant Osakabehime, was sweating bullets as she was tied to a rather flimsy-looking wooden chair. Not only was she out of her element, but having been tied to something so degrading definitely didn't help her either.  
  
Standing in front of her, practically glaring into her eyes, was a pink-haired woman still dressed in her Halloween duds. She was the Berserker-class Servant Florence Nightingale, drabbed in what could only be described as a bunch of latex that made her look like an exaggerated parody of her original profession. "Your threats are empty, Princess. You still need to repent and clean up after your mess." She stated plainly and firmly as she gazed over her shoulder.  
  
Behind her stood a proverbial legion of machines. Or rather, what looked had been machines. In actuality, it was all of the Mecha Liz MK2 models that they had recovered from the Assassin's castle, deactivated and transformed into an easily disposable form. A creamy and chocolate form, designed to be easily chowed down in mere seconds...  
  
Osakabehime gulped as she stared at her horde of robots, how they had been defiled and turned into such a profane version of themselves. "R-Repent how, exactly? You didn't even help that Master of yours when it was time to beat me up! What right does it give you to... t-to-" Despite her stuttering, she did try to put up a tough front. One that quickly deflated as the older woman glared straight into her eyes.  
  
"By consuming every last machine you've made. We cannot keep them all in an easily stored form, and they will melt if we do not get rid of them tonight. Therefore, we kill two birds with one stone." Nightingale explained as she tugged on the bottom of her glove, only to pull one of the chocolate machines closer. "Open your mouth as wide and as high as you can. Otherwise, this will not fit."  
  
The Assassin narrowed her eyes at the sight of the sweet-scented visage of the horrid Countess, struggling against her binds. "You won't make me! I'm not going to eat any of this!" She said defiantly, completely ignoring that her pudgy body was already acting against her, given the way her mouth stayed open as a trail of drool ran down her cheek...  
  
Before she had much of a chance to defend her own instinctual actions, she felt a hand being pushed into her mouth. She wasn't given a moment to chew through the chocolate as the rest slid in with surprising ease, a result of her Servant body making it easy to consume difficult foods. She didn't even need to break off a single piece before the Princess swallowed it with relative ease.  
  
A rather noticeable bulge slowly made its way down Osakabehime's throat, until her stomach pushed out. Amazingly enough, the bulge didn't seem that large once it added to the pudge already on her stomach, but it was enough to make a burp slip out from her lips. "Y-You... You witch..." She gasped in surprise, not having expected that her mouth could stretch far enough to fit a human-sized 'machine' into her mouth just like that...  
  
"I am no witch. I am a nurse. And you have another 999 doses of your own medicine ready for your consumption. So, I must ask again. Open your mouth as far as you can, so I can insert the next machine." Nightingale replied in a near-emotionless fashion as she picked up yet another one of the 'machines'.  
  
The poor Assassin could feel her life ticking away as she was forced to eat yet another Mecha Liz...  
  
\---  
  
A loud burp echoed throughout the room that had been set aside for the nurse and her current patient, followed by a rather potent sounding cry of pain. It belonged to a woman who looked to get relief for what she was currently ailing, knowing that she wouldn't receive it.  
  
"We are down by 333 doses. Now, to examine your vitals." The pink-haired nurse nodded to herself as she rubbed her hands up against the bound Assassin-class Servant's stomach, closing her eyes as she pushed her cheek up against that massive flabby dome.  
  
Though, there were a few things that needed to be addressed. Namely, the fact that Osakabehime wasn't anywhere near close to being bound any longer. After about 100 Mecha Lizes, the wooden piece of trash had cracked underneath her weight, causing her to land on her buttocks and make the room shake from the weight that she had started packing on. There were a few glares thrown towards the nurse, most of which she ignored for the sake of finishing the punishment rather than worry about the patient's well-being. As expected of a Berserker-class Servant.  
  
Speaking of weight, if one were to give the brunette Princess a good and thorough lookover, they'd notice that her belly which had previously built up a decent layer of pudge due to her NEET lifestyle, now stretched at least a meter in front of her. In fact, it looked as if she was about to pop out a set of triplets, if not more than that, should she be left alone for too long. A keen eye would notice that the gravidity of her dome was just a result of the non-digested pieces of chocolates packing their way around her stomach, leaving her with such a strange visage...  
  
"U-Uurp... P-Please... Please just stop this right now..." The Assassin-class Servant muttered, feeling a little delirious over all the food she had eaten. Not to mention how much that had been packed into her stomach. Already, she felt like she could pop, and there were still 667 more Lizes to go...  
  
Nightingale shook her head as she swatted the side of that titanic tummy. "Nonsense. You still have more than enough space inside of your stomach. We're proceeding with the treatment until you reach critical mass. Open your mouth, Princess." She remained resolute in her resolve, despite the impending danger that loomed on the horizon...  
  
The princess merely sighed as she opened up her mouth once more, preparing for her next 'dose' with a fearful look in her eyes...  
  
\---  
  
"666 down. It has been three hours since we began. Please relay your current condition, Princess."  
  
The words rang throughout Osakabehime's head, but at this point, she could hardly understand them. Frankly, she could hardly hear the nurse in the first place. She couldn't even move much of a muscle, after having eaten that many of her former machines.  
  
If one were to look at the Assassin-class Servant at this point, they wouldn't recognize her as a woman. Rather, they would recognize her as an overgrown dumpling. Most of her body was sagging downward from the weight that she had put on due to digesting all of those chocolate machines, and her weight was rapidly approaching the quadruple digits. She weighed so many pounds that she would break any scale that hadn't been reinforced with magic, and she could fill a normal-sized bedroom just by herself.  
  
So, why was it that she had begun to feel good? Why was she feeling so nauseous just a few hundred Mecha ago, and now she could hardly stop? Had Stockholm Syndrome kicked in? Was she growing addicted and adoring of the food that she had been tortured with, to the point where her mind had silently broken? She didn't know. All she knew, is that eating all of those human-sized chocolates was actually starting to feel pretty good...  
  
"Princess. Your condition." Nightingale asked again as she climbed onto the mountain of fat that the patient called a belly, staring straight into her eyes. "If you do not tell me how you are feeling, I cannot ascertain if you've suffered enough for your punishment." The stern-minded nurse explained, even as she started rubbing her knees and her palms into the surface of that wonderful bag she called a stomach...  
  
A moan slipped from Osakabehime's lips as she felt the pressure slowly being relieved inside of her. Thanks to the outside-stimulus from the nurse, the aching in her stomach was quickly turning into pleasure. She had grown numb to the former, but the latter was always a treat. To be pampered, spoiled and doted on. That's what the rubbing reminded her of. It reminded her of what she ultimately wanted from the Master that had bested her. A lover that could congratulate her...  
  
Before she had much of a chance to continue daydreaming, she felt the palm of a hand strike the side of her stomach, knocking her straight out of her pleased mindset. "I-I'm... Uuurp... I'm good! K-Keep going!" She cried out, drool running down the sides of her cheeks as she imagined chowing down on the rest of her awful creations...  
  
Nightingale merely nodded as she climbed back off the massive stomach, grabbing another machine...  
  
\---  
  
How quickly things turned around. It had been six hours since the two girls had started the 'treatment', and the mood of the Princess had swung up and down during that time. Now, she was at her absolute lowest point.  
  
"N-No... No more... I can't..." Osakabehime muttered near-incoherently as she tried to wiggle her tiny stumpy arms up to her mouth, but the sheer amount of fat between her sides and her shoulders made that a fool's errand. Any burps were forced out the second they traveled up her windpipe, leaving her vulnerable to all kinds of self-inflicted humiliation. And to make matters that much worse, she was pretty sure that she was on the cusp of climaxing, having edged all the way to the border from all of that eating...  
  
Nightingale, on the other hand, found the sounds to be soothing. Relaxing. Almost therapeutic considering the struggle that she had put up all that time ago. Now that the Princess had become nothing more than a mountain of flab, it was nice to just have her weakly protest against the treatment.  
  
She took a brief step back so she could really take in all of the NEET's size. To compare her to a room would be ridiculous, but it wouldn't be wrong. She was bigger than a normal bedroom, and if not for the fact that the room that she had requested for this procedure was as large as a small warehouse, she would've broken through the walls at least 500 Lizes ago. Now, that 999 of them had been stuffed into her gut? She was on the cusp of breaking, but the room was still as secure and as solid as ever.  
  
"You've endured much, Princess. However, we cannot stop now. We still have one final Machine to go. Allow me to stuff it in." The nurse said as she grabbed the last motionless chocolate Mecha Liz, before making the arduous climb up the mountain of fat.  
  
Immediately, panic washed over the Assassin-class Servant. "N-No! D-Don't! I'll... I'll!" She cried out, but it was far too late to go back. Especially as the nurse managed to position herself right in front of her face.  
  
Nightingale didn't even say a thing before she forced the head of the former machine straight into the mouth of the overgrown Princess. Though, something happened that she didn't expect. The head got stuck inside of her throat. Unlike every other Mecha, which had gone down without much of an issue, this one didn't budge.  
  
It didn't stop her. "Peculiar. Force will be required." She muttered as she stood up on both feet before kicking at the chocolate, soft enough to not break it while still hard enough to force it down into her gullet. It was the last dose, the final part of the Princess' punishment...  
  
As Osakabehime felt her throat being widened for the last time, knowing that as soon as the Liz descended into her stomach she'd perish, she wanted to scream in fear... At least, one part of her mind wanted that. The other parts, the ones that had been lulled into a food-coma by all of that wonderful chocolate... They were more than happy to eat it all. They were glad to swallow that last dangerous sweet.  
  
The Assassin-class Servant felt a heat welling up within her as half of the Liz had been forced into her mouth. She could feel her pussy, untouched by anything, slowly throbbing with a powerful need. The feeling intensified as the seconds ticked by and as the inches of chocolate descended into her stomach...  
  
Right up until she heard the sound of a fist smashing its way against a layer of chocolate, followed by an audible pop around her lips. She had swallowed the chocolate Mecha's feet, forced into her mouth by Nightingale's brute force. In turn, this meant that it was rapidly falling down her throat. She could feel it scraping against the insides of her windpipe, driving her across the edge that she had been pushing against...  
  
Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she felt two things simultaneously happening. The last Dose of chocolate nestling within her tummy... And the mind-shatteringly powerful orgasm that made her final scream ring as loudly as it possibly could. It filled the entire warehouse-sized room.  
  
Her final orgasm deafened out the sound of her midsection popping open rather violently. The life seemingly vanished from her eyes as the slurry of chocolate was sprayed all across the floor and the walls, leaving a mess in her wake. Just like that, she had suffered the ultimate punishment, as her body started turning into golden wisps. A shock like that would cause any Servant to start dematerializing...  
  
The last thing she heard was from the lips of the Nurse that had started all of it. "Repent on your actions, Osakabehime. Or I will be back, and this will repeat itself." Nightingale said, punctuating her statement by tugging on her latex glove, the snap of the fabric bringing finality to what had happened in the massive room...  
  
She took those words to heart as her eyes closed, passing before the waves of pain from the popping would wash over her...


End file.
